What's in a Name?
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: When Hermione Granger started to date the twins life became crazy. But when she makes the one mistake that a girl should never make around the twins she pays for it. Will everything work out in the end or will everything change? Round 12 of the Quidditch Comp!


**AN: Whoo! My entry for Round 12 of the Quidditch Comp! My prompts were "The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them." ―Ernest Hemingway and A blessing in disguise. **

**I hope that you guys enjoy this and please remember to review! And Good luck to all other quidditch players! **

Living with the Weasley twins was no easy task. Being their friends was even harder. Being their girlfriend was almost impossible. And when you date a Weasley a twin you get the whole package. They kept me on feet but most of the time it was a blessing in disguise. How I managed keep up with them was beyond even me, let alone my friends.

I stood by the sink washing the dinner dishes in our flat above the joke shop thinking about how I had gotten there.

Surprisingly enough we all survived the war, which had ended about three months ago, but George was missing his ear and Fred had been in a coma for a bit but he woke up. It was after the big battle that I realized I was in love with the twins. Not long after we started dating, the three of us. It wasn't uncommon in the wizarding world for there to be triads so our relationship was accepted by everyone, thankfully.

They invited me to come live with soon after that. The joke shop was doing amazing and they were planning on expanding. I kept books and helped wherever I could. It was better than a boring desk job at the ministry like I had planned.

Suddenly the door to the flat opened. I kept on doing the dishes figuring that it was one of the twins.

"Hello love," they said hugging me around the waist.

"Hey Fred," I replied thinking that's what twin had his arms around me. The person let go of my waist and I looked behind me confused. That's when I noticed that it was George who was behind me. "George I am so sorry!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Don't worry about it," he said quickly looking down. He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit that the twins shared. "I forgot something down in the shop; I'll be back up in a minute."

I watched as George nearly ran from the room. "Ugh," I sighed out leaning back against the sink and crossing my arms.

I thought that I had spent enough time with the twins to learn their different traits and habits that made them unique. Like Fred hated almost any food that was green but George couldn't get enough vegetables. And George disliked any type of muggle music but that's all Fred liked to listen to. Fred loved to be kissed on the neck where George preferred his ear to be nibbled on. George loved to hold hands where Fred wanted to put his arms around me.

They were two different people and I thought that I knew the difference but now I was starting to doubt myself. I hadn't called the twins by the wrong name since third year in school.

"Hey Hermione!" someone called coming up the stairs to the flat.

"Yeah Fred?" I asked looking at the door to make sure that I said the right twins name.

"What's up with George?" he asked looking me over.

I let out a sigh and said, "I called him Fred by accident."

"What?" Fred asked sitting at the table. I sat across from him and played with the edge of the table. I watched as Fred placed a hand on mine to still them. "Hermione, what happened?"

"I was washing dishes at the sink with my back to the door," I started to explain. "And the door opened. I knew that it had to be one of you two so I just kept on washing. Well he came over and put his arms around me so I thought it was you seeing as you like to hug me so I said 'Hi Fred' and he let go of me. I turned around and saw that it was George and immediately apologized. But then he got all quiet and left."

Fred was quiet as I finished telling him. "Are you okay Hermione?" Fred asked looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, why?" I asked looking down at myself.

"You haven't called us by the wrong name in forever," he replied.

I put my head in hands and groaned out, "I know." I heard my boyfriend get up and I felt him lay a gentle hand on my back.

"He'll come round Mione, just wait. I'm sure by tonight everything will be back to normal," he told me.

"I hope so Fred," I said looking up. "I hope so." That's when I saw George come through the door. "George," I said standing. "I am so sorry about earlier. I had no idea that it was you."

"It's alright Ginny…I mean Hermione," George told me.

I gave him a funny look before looking back at Fred. He only gave me a shrug not knowing what was going on with his brother either.

I walked back to our bedroom as George sat at the table. If he was gonna be a prat about this then I wasn't gonna deal with it. I changed into my pajamas and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Those two could sleep on the couch tonight for all I cared.

"Hey Angelina," I heard from the kitchen. "Oh sorry I mean Hermione can we talk to you?"

I closed my eyes and ignored them. That's when I heard the door open.

"Luna…oh my bad Hermione we really need to talk to you."

"What George," I cried as I sat up. I looked at the twin standing the doorway when I noticed that he still had two ears. "Fred," I said surprised. "I am so sorry. I thought that you were George." That's when I saw the other twin right behind him.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our girlfriend?" George asked with a smirk on his face.

"You know what," I said standing and walking up to the pair. "If you two are going to be prats about this then I'm going to go stay somewhere else. I didn't need this. I made an honest mistake and I apologized for it. If you two can't accept that then maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Whoa," Fred said holding his hands out trying to calm me down. "We didn't mean anything by this Hermione. We were only joking."

"Yeah," George joined in. "We know that it was just a mistake but it's our job to make your life difficult."

I rolled my eyes at them and sat on the bed. I put my head in my hands again.

"Mione, we're sorry if we made you upset," a twin told me as they sat next to me. I thought that it was Fred. He was usually the only one to call me 'Mione'.

"We didn't think that it would make you upset," the other, George, said sitting on my other side.

"It's just that we didn't know if we could trust you."

"But now we know that we can. I mean after all the pranks and everything-"

"-and the fact that we weren't the nicest in school-"

"-we hoped that by teasing you we could learn if we could actually trust you to not get super mad-"

"-and hopefully not hex to oblivion and back."

I looked up and looked between the twins. "You know the best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them," I told them.

"We know," they both said at the same time.

"I'm you girlfriend," I told them. "I'm the first person in the world you should trust more than anyone else, besides each other."

"We're sorry Hermione," Fred said.

"Do you forgive us?" George asked.

I sent a mock glare at them before smiling and saying, "Yeah, I forgive you guys." I kissed each twin in turn before settling between the two of them. "Besides," I said with a giggle. "What's in a name anyways?"

The twins laughed along with me and I knew at that moment that I was stuck with those two for the rest of my life. Plus I learned to call them by the right name even if I wasn't facing them.

**AN: So I hope that you guys liked it and please remember to review! **


End file.
